Roleplay:Into The Dark Night REMADE
Chapter 1: The Silent War it was cold. As Chelsea woke up she noticed that her bed was empty. Someone had moved away quite fast, as he literally threw away the blankets and very likely slammed the doors as he ran away... Chelsea: *groans, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before glancing to the empty space beside her* ...Severo? *squints when she doesn't see him, swinging her legs out of bed and glancing at the door* Severo!? The main door of the villa is open and a cold breeze enters from it. Chelsea: *shivers from the cold. She swung her legs out of bed, pulled on her jacket and went outside, standing in the doorway* Severo? The villa is on a hill, surrounded by a verdant forest. A trail of withered grass leads her to the forest, where someone is lying on the ground. Chelsea: *slowly aprouches this someone* Severo? It's me, Chelsea. What's with you? A man lies on the ground, surrounded by withered grass. His tanned skin is covered in shiny black sweat, as the moon shines on him. Chelsea: *brow furrows at seeing him like this. She lays her jacket over his shoulders and lightly touches him arm* ...it's one of those nights again, isn't it? Severo: "Ach... you've been too wild lady... With all that shaking mr.Pain and Atrocity starts making trouble... " Chelsea: ... *finally sighs sadly after a long pause* Can you stand? Severo:"Oh... Ah yes... *stands* Sorry... but... I would prefer to sleep in the library tonight..." Slowly walks away. Chelsea: ... *watches him for a while before looking up at the stars, losing herself in her own train of thought* ~"Using me to bring about the Apocolypse or not... *sighs* I still wish you guys were here."~ *follows Severo back to the villa* ~the morning after~ Severo: "WAKE UP LADY!" Chelsea: *eyes snap open in an instant* !? *groans as she sits up, mumbling something in French* I have a name... what now? Severo: "It's Monday! You need a HUUUGE breakfast for beginning your week the right way! *puts on her bed a big foldable table with enough breakfast to feed an alligator* I've been cooking this all morning. I've already had breakfast so... Now it's up to you. In the meanwhile, I am going to re-paint the East wing. Lea's orange and black really punches with my eyes. She had a terrible taste indeed... but she was the boss, was." Severo could not have a job, as the minimal injury could turn him into a mindless killing machine. So he had begun to re-shape the villa and the grounds. But was evident for him to feel useless... Chelsea: *smiles silently to herself before looking down at her food* ... *her smile fades as she takes a few bites* Severo:"wh-what's up lo... Chelsea?" Chelsea: *snickers slightly at his correction* Nice one... *sighs* It's nothing really. I just feel so... empty. Severo: "Empty?!" Chelsea: ... *glares at him* In short, I'd give anything to be in your shoes right now. I used to hold five spirits, remember? Now, all five are destroyed, Mother is who-knows-where, and Wendigo... *sighs sadly, averting her eyes to the floor* What's the use of living forever if you're just another human. Severo:"*inspires* well... If every spirit left you, how could you be still immortal? Oh, mh... It's late! You'd better go to work!" Chelsea: *throws a pillow at him* This conversation isn't over, mister. *gently pushes the table from her lap to get up* I'll finish this up later. Wasn't hungry to begin with... *gets some of her clothes from her dresser* No offence. *smirks and slaps him hard on the rear before sprinting down the hall, laugthing happily before slamming the bathroom door by accident* Severo:"yke... Well... Better to begin repainting the east wing..." ---- That night the moon was full. It hung high over the huge pines of the road as Chelsea approached the villa. There was something strange in the air... like... mist, but at every breath she could feel a deeper, ancient feeling of that bizarre athmosphere. Maybe the stress was tinkering with her brain... Chelsea: *a little ways from the villa when she stopped, crossing her arms* You've got two seconds to come out before I come looking for you! ... No one answers. Chelsea: *turns around* Show yourself! Now! ...nothing... The lights of the villa are on. Very likely Severo is waiting for her to come back. Also the windows of the front wall are now changed with more classic stained glass. There is a small paper under a brick on the road. "I am waiting for you, I have "remade" the bath, do you want to see it? I have prepared a hot bath for two... Severo." Chelsea: *snickers, neatly folding the note and stuffing it into her bag* ~"Big flirt. Why couldn't he be on my side back in the old days?"~ *glances over her shoulder* ... *shrugs it off and reaches the front door* It can wait. Well, Severo wasn't waiting for her, or better, not the humanoid Severo... A blood red armored beast with a spiky tail, his eyes blindfolded by a plate of the same colour. His naked skin had become black. The berserk Severo looks at her, growling... Chelsea: *standing there wide-eyed, before slamming the door shut and sprinting the opposite direction* Nevermind-nevermind-nevermind! the berserk simply breaks the door and starts running after her at a speed double than hers, but before he can reach her ???:"found you!" the berserk turns, someone is standing on the roof of the villa, his shadow contrasts with the full moon ???:"and now die monstrosity!" the mysterious newcomer leaps and smashes the berserk's face with what seems to be a walking stick, fool! No human can kill a death acolyte! But... This one seems different, he is absolutely human, but his way to avoid attacks by elegantly jumping, and the strenght he is showing... he doesn'y seem very human, despite his soul's aura stating the contrary. Chelsea: *watching wide-eyes from behind a tree* !? *leans with her back against the trunk and slides to the ground, looking down at her hands* Come on! There's gotta be something I can do. *glances back at the fight* the berserker lunges to her, ignoring the attacker, but as it's a few meters from her, a long shiny armor like clawed arm comes out of her chest, glowing of the dark, golden greenish light typical of spirits, ot grabs Severo's chest and throws him away, obliging the Berserker to retreat in the woods, then, the arm slips back in her chest. Chelsea: *eyes wide and mouth agape, touching her chest at the spot where the arm appeared* What the...? *glances at the newcomer in slight bewilderment* Erm... yeah... I'll be... right back. *runs after the berserker, following his path into the woods* Severo!!! Get back here this instant!!! a walking stick blocks her path, by being smashed into her face ???:"is too late for him, he is now a servant of the dark." Chelsea: *stumbles back from the hit, losing her footing and falling to the ground* Gah! *glares at him* Why you...! *stands, fingers arching in a way they always would when using Riados' claws* Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's impolite to hit a woman? *takes a fighting stance, half exspecting razor-sharp claws to form any second* Especially one who can hit back twice as hard! ...Nothing happens... ???:"come on! The ones like us shouldn't fight one against the other, anyway, look at this." unsheates a rapier, the blade and the complicated flowery hilt shine oddly like... Brass, enough shiny to hurt Chelsea's eyes. ???:"if you were my enemy, the plain sight of this would have revealed your true nature, as it did with your boyfriend there, do you think it's a wise thing to breed with the guys of darkness?" Chelsea: *face turns bright red* Okay, first: do me a favor and keep your nose out our damn business! Second of all: He's a good person at heart. Something must've happened to suddenly make him act like this. He'd never raise a finger to me, much less pounce at me! ???:"suuure... He slept with you, but who ensures you that he wasn't waiting for a chance to kill you? He could feel the powers withon you, but he didn't tell you of their existance... I know the ones like him, they wait a good chance to stike... And in the meanwhile they gain enjoyment from their victim..." Chelsea: *growls* I lost my powers a lifetime ago, Einstein! If I knew what in hell that just was, I would've already used it to tear you apart. ???:"mh hhh hhh... I see, you are not going to follow me on your own..." she feels a strong hit on her head, a drop of blood runs on her cheek as she faints... --- the gentle light of the morning shines on her, as Chelsea awakes in soft blankets, in a room unknown to her, very nice, but unknown. Chelsea: Hmm... hmmm... *blinks a few times to get used to the light* Where... Severo? ???:"so it's name is Severo... An italian, pfh, always the same." Chelsea: *snarls* He! His name is Severo! ...And it's not Italian. *groans, rubbing her head in irritation* ???:"well, well, you wouldn't talk to me that way if you knew how has it been hard to stuff you in a golf bag, avoid security, put you into the plane, bring you there, change your clothing and put you to sleep. Also I would suggest you to have a shower." the mysterious guy of the last night was a boy... At least five years younger than her, with bizarre tan skin, red hair and blue eyes, oddly, his look somehow recalled Severo's. He was wearing a black gilet and a white shirt, with the pocket watch, like some kind of nobleman. Chelsea: ...You did '''what!? Who the hell do you think you are!? ???:"I am a shepherd, a protector of humankind and defender of progress, I am Second Salvadores, descendant of the god-elite race. My ancestors were the patriarcs of the old testament: Noah, Moses and Abraham..." he stands proudly in front of her: "people like me is taked by God himself to defend humanity from the forces of evil, and lead them on the path of righteousness and justice, the hebrews of today are not the old race of the bible, they don't live hundreds of years like Noah, they are not as strong as Sanson, and don't posess the great magic of Moses. And you, lady, you are our new guest..." in the meanwhile as the pearly light of the rising sun shone on him, Severo looked at the torrent, the flow of his tears mixing to its, a huge, burnt, clawmark on his chest. Severo:"*voice broken by tears* it... It's... This... Me? Wh hhh hhh... Yyy... Can't I be left at peace... Oh... Ch... Ch..." a pair of womanly arms crosses around his neck Severo:"s... Stay away from me..." ???:"oh... I know your feelings..." that voice was deep and provocative, like a panther's Severo:"wh... What do you mean? Who are you?" ???:"one like you, a being of the dark..." a black haired fair maiden, seemingly in her early twenties, stood behind him, her dress made of black silk with a furry neck ???:"my name is Carmilla, and I can help you..." Severo:"why should I trust you?" Carmilla:"in a world dominated by light, we beings of dark must stick together to survive..." Severo:"I don't serve the dark..." Carmilla:"nor your beloved does, unfortunately your inner natures are conflictual, tell my, why did you hid her her powers?" Severo:"I... Was afraid..." Carmilla:"for her to kill you?" Severo:"I am the defeated, she has won, and I feel lucky to serve her and... Share her bed... A rightful fate for a conquered..." Carmilla:"conquered, or conqueror? I can show you the truth about your dark side." Severo:"promise me... That she will be safe... And I'll do whatever you'll tell me to do." Carmilla:"good, I guess it's time for you to know yourself better..." ---- "ALL'ARMI MIEI PRODI, È GIUNTA L'ORA DELLA VEGLIA, LE TENEBRE NON DORMONO MAI!" Second:"*interrupts his pompous speech* damn... That old coffe machine..." an armored leg opens the door with a kick, and a Full armored medieval knight runs in ???:"SVEGLIA, PRODI PALADINI, VI ATTENDE UN GIORNO DI..." Second:"TACI! Eravamo tutti svegli prima che tu, pezzo di ferraglia, ti mettessi a strillare come la vecchia ciabatta che sei! (SHUT! We were all ready even before that you, pile of scrap, began shouting like the old hag you are!)" ???:"oh..." the knight returns into the corridor, leaving behind only the clunky noise of his armor. Second:"that was Agilulfo... He is very envious of the ones that can sleep, so he has fun in waking us up at impossible times... Even if I ask myself how things that don't exist can be envious..." Chelsea: ... *climbs out of bed and enters the hall* Agilulfo? Second:"he is the groundmaster of this place, he is a knight of Charlemagne, of course speaking of "being" is impossible with him, as he is an empty suit of armor kept alive by the sheer willpower of its nonexisting wearer, actually his own existance is quite a paradox. He exists because he knows to, but at the same time he doesn't exist at all. The problem is that he hasn't stopped behaving like he did 1200 years ago..." Chelsea: *scowls at him* I don't remember talking to you, monsieur. And I also don't take kindly to how mean you are to him. *goes after Agilulfo until she's walking right next to the tin-man* Agilulfo:"*notices her*???" Chelsea: Bonjour. *she smiles at him* Is monsieur Second always like that? Agilulfo:"well, you can't expect for people of such a rank to behave like everyday peasants. Not from people who fight everyday against the forces of evil! but why is an old woman such as she walking around this way, and... I see she to have no children yet, that's bad, she shouldn't wait so much for giving birth!" *his accent sounds german like, he says "she" in a way more similar to the german "sie". It's normal, as at thise times French derived from German.* Chelsea: Ignarance cet passe un, can you show me the one in charge of this place? Agilulfo:"as you wish." the suit of armor escorts her through some kind of renaissance palace, in the meantime, lots of people begins to fill the halls, some of them have got the same brass like aura of Second. They look like humans, but... More, more human than human. Agilulfo:"here we are" the armor stops in front of a door, then waits in a military pose used in the 800 D.C. Chelsea: Merci Agilulfo... *reaches to knock on the door but glances at him first* Par le chemin, my name is Chelsea. Chelsea Madeline. the study is a simple room in carved wood with a frescoed ceiling, a huge man is sitting on a chair, bald and bearded with a cross carved on his forehead, he is looking at some papers in a very bored way. ???:"come. Second spoke me about you, sit and do as you please." Chelsea: Oh great! Let me guess... *takes a seat in front of him* Everyone in this place knows who I am, and what I used to do. Pardon me, but I'd much rather be walking around with Agilulfo than that pompous jerk! Second: " the pompous jerk is listening." he was sit at her left, but the sofa had a so high seatback that was not possible to see him. ???:"yes yes, he is quite silly sometimes..." all of the sudden Chelsea feels a strong fear... or simply respect, that sensation comes as soon as she stares to the mark on the boss' forehead. ???:"so, you too are not immune to the effects of my punishment, well, I am Cain, that Cain. And please, don't ask me about my brother, I had my good reasons." this meant he was at least 4000 years old... Cain:" also, did he speak to you? he has informed us about your silent war against the spirits of evil... and we are grateful." Chelsea: Yeah, great. *shakes her head quickly* I haven't met your brother, sir. Yet, anyway... What's worse, I don't have my powers... not the ones I used to, anyway. So, whatever you want me to do, I'm sorry... but, I just can't. Cain:"mhhh... I see he hasn't told you anything." ???:"why should I reveal myself to such a useless woman." Cain:"you just did." ???:"ooh... you channeled my words through telepathy, didn't you?" an armored claw slithers out of Chelsea's chest ???:"now I must deal with her..." it grabs ger face, and then... dark. ---- chelsea found herself in a bizarre place, it was Cain's office, but instead of Chelsea there was someone else sat on a chair. ???:"a furry wolf..." the creature said, as it stood in front of her, a werewolf of some kind, with bizarre green markins running through his fur, as he wore nothing but a sleeveless jacket and shorts... Or better... things that covered only his forelegs showing what was very likely his underwear, bothe his arms and legs were covered, if not made, in solid metal. ???:"seriously... Why am I bound in this... Form..." Chelsea: ... *sighs* Merde... What now? ???:"you don't recognize me, well, how could you... I am Wahn Dirja, known as Wendigo. those indians of America translated my name wrong. So, tell me, woman, why should I lend you my powers. You aren't even good enough for breeding." Chelsea: *glares at him* I can be a chienne when I want to be, Wendigo. ...And I don't know, and don't care. Wendigo:"rrrmmm... Without me you are nothing, you would dissolve into dust. You need my help to rescue the one you love, and I am willing to do it. I have spent 6000 years in an insane and corrupt shell, I must do something to be forgiven. Even working with a woman. (Remember, 6000 years ago women were nothing but means of reproduction.)" Chelsea: *growls, right in his face* If that's all you want from me, than go to hell! Let me dissolve to dust, see if I care. If I was afraid of dying, I wouldn't have gone against you in the first place. Wendigo:"but there is someone who won't be happy of your death... Severo is his name, if I am correct. Also, you shouldn't talk to me this way! All I have done was to save mankind from total annihilation!" Chelsea: ...Fine. What do you want me to do? Wendigo:"listen to those guys." she wakes up on her chair, in the same pose Wendigo had. Chelsea: *shakes her head a few times, rubbing her head* I may as well be dead. Second:"what's the matter lady?! Oh, I guess we should inform her... About that." Cain:"Severo Megidd has officially joined the side of dark, our enemies, the wolves of mankind. In a few words: he is a bad guy, again." Chelsea: Oh great. And here I thought things couldn't get worse! Cain:"I must tell you a story, so you can understand how things truly are. I was there, I have seen myself all the events I am going to tell, as god's punishment for my trasgression makes me immortal." Chelsea: ... *nods, giving him the motion to continue* Cain:"well, 3215 years ago, our elite people: the Israeli, fought a war against the city of Gerico, we sieged the city for years, and its inhabitants, moved by hunger, summoned the powers of hell and turned themselves into polar opposites of what we were: they became the first beings of dark, vampires, lichantropes, sorcerers and ghouls, monsters of every kind, our war went on for centuries, until God gave us a solution, we used the weapon known as "the ark" to destroy the city, but their cursed brethren still lives, and reproduced throughout the centuries. Us Israeli elected ourselves as sworn protectors of humankind and progress, while the beings of the dark: the Hiericah, have sworn to plunge humankind into an era of regression, fear and obscurantism. Whatever step forward humankind does, they try to twart and destroy. This is why you must help us, because the time is nigh, the prophecies of Johan the profet says that soon the beast will come, a dark messiah: the Malignant one that will destroy this world with the help of the forces of dark... And we suspect for this antichrist to be... You guessed..." Chelsea: No, I can't guess. Horrible at it, for that matter... Cain:"no human can defeat one of your kind, we included, Severo is an impossible foe for us, we can't do him any harm. This is why we have resorted on you, you are the only one who can kill Severo Megidd-" Chelsea: !? *snarls, slamming her hands onto the table and glaring him in the face* No! No, we aren't. Someone else is behind this! Cain:"oh, that's obvious. But Severo Megidd is still a problem. But if you think to be able to change his heart... Otherwise, you'll have to face him any way." ~meanwhile~ the way to the castle was muddy, as the coach proceeded under the rain It frequently slipped. The inside was in red velvet, Carmilla had fallen asleep on his chest, as she slept she purred faintly like a cat. He knew she was doing a huge flirt, but he was uninterested. He wasn't a pederast, even if he was sure he would have never slept again with Chelsea he promised to himself not to be tempted by young monster ladies... Mh... A werewolf girl... Like his little Chelsea... Well, she would have been, if she ever told her about her powers. He could see him, Wendigo, but what would have Chelsea done to him if she ever discovered she could kill him? "Mhn..." Carmilla crouched on his chest, her too short dress revealing her underwear Severo:"*sigh*" fate always prevented him from succeeding with women, at first the broken legs, then that intestinal worm, and then the italian army... Not to forget about the fact he was technically a walking corpse, posessed by a vengeful spirit. A monster in all senses. --- damn, that place was literally filled with beauties, the dark stone halls of castle Dracula housed every kind of bizarre creature, or well, they all looked human, but he could see their true look behind the humanoid illusion. The uses of such people were... actually not that despicable, he imagined impaled prisoners on the walls, orgies at every step, children being sacrificated to demonic idols... Instead it was all quite calm, ok, everyone was quite weird, but not that crazy as he tought. Not so bad as his new home... Carmilla:"what is your problem, I see you quite down..." Severo:"oh... No, just... Nostalgia." Carmilla:"we all feel that, we have been all refused by God, that preferred humankind over us... We are all imperfect beings. But we must survive, and to do so, protect this world from the destruction the "elite children of God" are bringing to it. come, I am going to show you your new home..." ---- Cain:"so, these are your choices: you can convince Severo to join us, or kill him. there are no options left." Chelsea: *sighs* I'll see what I can do. Can we just find him already? Cain:"that was the plan, but "a difficult journey awaits you..." But I guess you've already imagined that." Chelsea: *sighs* Alright. Where do we go first? Cain:"ah ah ah... Not so easy. You can't go alone. Second will come with you." Second:"mhn... WHAT!?" Chelsea: *gives Cain an off look* Can I make a complaint? Can't Agilulfo come with me instead? Cain:"mhn... Not only Second. There are other agents of mine scattered across the world, I have ordered them to wait for you. But I am sorry, knight Agilulfo would be far too... Indiscreet." Chelsea: *gives Second a sideways glance* Second:"hum... Master... Why me?" Cain:"you are the youngest of us, your aura is very weak and almost impossible to percept. So you can be mistaken for an everyday person. Also, you need to make experience." Chelsea: Oh, *crosses her arms* And I'm not gonna stick out like a sore thumb in comparison? Cain:"we perceive no aura from you. If you cover your eyes with those sunglasses of yours there is no way we can distinguish you. We noticed your personal battle... Because the actions of Dark Philosophy were impossible to ignore, we noticed the apparition of those lesser creatures, we have more eyes than the united states government." Chelsea: Okay, good to know. Cain:"you'll leave tomorrow. We need to prepare." Chelsea: Mhm... ---- as night came Agilulfo showed Chelsea her room, the day had been quite interesting, the shepherd of mankind worked all the time to solve all the problems of humanity, but they didn't really care of the price their actions would have requested. As she wore her night wear and was ready to fall asleep, she sat on the bed, as something was missing. She couldn't sleep. Her dear friend insomnia, how much time did it pass... She almost forgot about it since she had Severo with her, and then she discovered how really was her bed cold... meanwhile Severo had happily discovered that those monsters weren't disorganized beast, but they had a plan, they were willing to save the planet from humanity's greed, even if their plan for plunging the world into a new middle age sounded quite creepy, also their inventions: AIDS, burocracy, Harry Potter (he didn't really understand how could Harry Potter bring humanity back into the dark age)... Carmilla:"hey... I see you quite lost..." Severo:"no, just... Well, monsters..." Carmilla:"well, I should show you your new room... Follow me! ⭐️" Severo:"ehm..." it looked more like a girl's room, a gothic ensemble of black cushons, red carpets and lots, lots of plushies. Severo:"thank you for the furniture... But..." Carmilla:"it's my room!⭐️" Severo:"hum... No... Well, I..." he almost fainted as he saw a black panther running towards him, but luckily the feline began purring at her master's knees Carmilla:"oh... Good Laura, he is going to sleep with us tonight!" the panther looked at Severo in a "don't even dare" way Severo just raised his hands, hoping for the panther to understand, also, Carmilla started it first. ---- that was odd, he couldn't sleep with Carmilla around his neck, and that panther, Laura, looking at him all the time, he wore the heaviest pijama he could find, but even in that way he felt somehow culprit... Not that Carmilla wasn't tempting but... Oh my... His dear friend insomnia... the morning after "WAKE UP!" the voice of Agilufo roared through the halls Chelsea: *groans, dragging her head from underneath her pillow* ... *sticks her head out into the hallway* Good morning to you too! Someone put a bee in your back panel? Agilulfo:"don't be vulgar lady! It's 5:30 A.m, it's time for the morning prayers to God, so thou shall succeed in your journey!" "we are not monks, walking moka..." Second walks in her room "this is your breakfast, he woke me up at four to prepare it..." Chelsea: Aaaw... *sticks her head out into the hallway again* That's really sweet of you Agilulfo. I'll be there at 6, okay? Agilulfo:"as you wish lady!" walks out Second:"hey, no mercy for me? I am so shlleepy... *yawns* also, not everyone is a perfect knight immune to aging, fatigue and generally everything..." Chelsea: Your a jerk to him so don't be surprised if you get the same treatment. Besides, you wouldn't have done it by yourself to begin with. *takes a few bites from her breakfast* ...Yikes, this is some good stuff. Second:"nnnhhh... enjoy... I can't imagine how your boyfriend was... poor he..." walks out. "yes... how was he?" Wendigo is "sitting" at her left, in all his furryness. "I want you to be motivated, so, how was he? nostalgia shall fuel your determination. As I want you to have him back." Chelsea: Ghm... a big flirt. Would always do anything to keep me happy. *goes silent, jabbing at a piece of breakfast* He had a bath ready for us the night everything went to hell.